So Simple
by likeasthewaves
Summary: Sakura finally gets a mission alone with Sasuke, but will she ruin everything by getting the ring they are delivering stuck on her finger? Oneshot SasuSaku.


Just a little something inspired by My best Friends Wedding…kind of, well not really just a little tiny moment in the movie but anyways…yea here it is. Oh, and I don't own Naruto or My Best Friends Wedding and blah blah you get the idea

------------------------------------------------------------------

The mission had been so simple. Honestly, a genin could have done it. Sakura pouted as she looked at her hand, the ring that they had been sent to deliver stuck firmly around her finger. Stuck! How would she explain it to her teammate? They were fast approaching the village the ring was to be delivered to, and Sakura could not, for the life of her, get the ring off.

'_How did I mess up again? All I wanted to do was try it on and now Sasuke will kill me when he finds out I gave in to such a silly temptation. I have to get it off before he finds out!'_ Sakura bit her lip to hold back her frustrated tears as she walked behind Sasuke, tugging at the unmoving ring.

Sasuke turned at the movement he sensed behind him.

"Sakura," Sasuke drawled out. Sakura instantly flung her hand behind her back and turned a pretty shade of pink.

"Y-yes Sasuke-kun?"

"What were you doing?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I just…" Sakura started. She turned her face to the side to avoid Sasuke's searching eyes. "I was trying to wipe off a smudge on my hand Sasuke-kun, nothing to worry about!"

"Hn…" Sasuke turned back to their path. As soon as he had turned, Sakura began to pull more frantically at the ring, panic rising in her chest. She had to get it off, Sasuke was finally seeing her as a strong, accomplished medic-nin and she could not let him know that the beautiful ring they were to deliver to the rich client was now lodged around her dainty finger. It was so pretty, how could she resist? Perfect diamonds surrounded by sapphires on an elegant silver band, it would look so perfect on her. Or so she had thought…Sakura had also thought she had pretty small fingers but apparently their client was a skeleton. Sakura huffed angrily as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. This was a disaster! Her first mission all alone with Sasuke and she had screwed it up!

"Sakura," Sakura looked up in an absolute panic. Sasuke was looking at her hand. Sakura could feel her hart pounding against her ribcage. She was caught red-handed, no way could she get out of this. There she stood, breathing heavily, eyes wide, tears streaming down her face, pulling desperately at the ring on her finger.

"Sakura…" Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the ring on her finger, "Is that…"

"Yes" Sakura whispered, her head hung in shame.

"The ring. Why are you wearing the ring?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed angrily.

Sakura whimpered as Sasuke approached her

""I just wanted to try it on," Sakura offered pathetically then continued barely above a whisper, "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun, I've messed up the mission"

"No, not really" Sasuke said, looking pensively at her hand.

"What do you mean? The ring is stuck Sasuke-kun! Stuck and never coming off!" Sakura waved her hand emphatically in Sasuke's face.

"Calm down," Sasuke said casually, "I can get it off."

"How?" huffed Sakura.

"Like this…" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand, taking her by surprise. He looked up at her startled expression and smirked before taking her finger slowly into his mouth. Sakura could only gape as Sasuke's tongue massaged the ring off her finger. Shivers of electricity shot up and down Sakura's spine as Sasuke's warm mouth slid back up her finger. Sasuke pulled the ring out of his mouth and placed it in Sakura's open hand. She could barely form a comprehensible thought as she stared open-mouthed at the Uchiha prodigy.

"…I guess, that works" Sakura whispered hoarsely, gaining her composure after a few seconds

"Hn" Sasuke said with his usual stoic face, but Sakura could swear she saw a satisfied smile on his face as he turned back to the path.

Sakura finally found her legs and followed Sasuke, a dreamy smile spreading across her face. Maybe she hadn't ruined the mission…in fact this simple mission may be more interesting than she had originally thought. Little did she know Sasuke was thinking along the same lines.


End file.
